


unexpected sources

by elliephant



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm not sorry, M/M, some self-indulgent crossover bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliephant/pseuds/elliephant
Summary: It's two weeks after Magnus sacrifices himself when Alec gets the text from his brother: I think I know someone who can help. Alec calls immediately.In which Alec Lightwood tries to make a deal with the devil.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	unexpected sources

**Author's Note:**

> In the Shadowhunters timeline, this takes place about two weeks after Magnus closes the rift in Alicante, in between 3x20 and 3x21. In the Lucifer timeline, it's somewhere during season 1, after 1x07 when Lucifer burns his wings.
> 
> Some knowledge of both fandoms required, because this is self-indulgent crossover nonsense if you've ever seen it.

He gets the tip from Max, of all people.

It's two weeks after Magnus sacrifices himself when Alec gets the text from his brother: _I think I_ _know someone who can help._ Alec calls immediately.

"What do you mean, you know someone who can help?" he asks as soon as Max picks up.

"Okay, look," Max says, "it's a long shot."

Alec doesn't care. The loft is a disaster zone from Alec tossing through it, looking for leads or contacts or _anything_ he can use to get Magnus back. He has nothing. He'll take whatever _long shot_ Max has to offer.

"Tell me."

"There's been whispers that the devil is here granting favors," Max says.

Alec scoffs.

"Thanks, Max," he says, "but some delusional mundane isn't gonna help here."

"No, listen, Alec. He showed up five years ago, which coincided with a huge spike in demonic energy. The LA Institute's been looking into him ever since. There's reports of super strength, teleportation, all kinds of things. I don't know if he's the actual devil, but at the very least he's a powerful warlock. He could help."

Alec pauses. He doesn't have other warlock contacts aside from Catarina and Lorenzo, and neither of them have been any help, Catarina because she can't and Lorenzo because he won't, even if he could. It is a long shot, but Alec is running out of options. A powerful LA warlock who grants favors is the best thing he's got so far.

"Okay," he says. "Okay. I'll— Thanks, Max. I'll look into it."

"Okay," Max says. "Listen, I've gotta go. I have patrol. But I hope this helps, Alec."

It's nearing midnight in New York, which makes it about 9pm in LA. He can imagine Max suiting up for patrol, taking this call in the weapons room or as he leaves the Institute. He's fourteen now, just starting to hit his growth spurt. Alec can imagine him with his bowstaff and leathers, leaving for one of his first hunts. His lips quirk up a little. It's the first time he's smiled in weeks.

The man claiming to be the devil is named Lucifer Morningstar. Of course he is. The LA Institute has little information on him: He appeared in 2011, potentially tied to a surge in demonic energy. The surge was tracked to an isolated beach, but no demons appeared that night. He runs a nightclub, which makes Alec's heart clench a little, but nothing out of the ordinary. There are reports of him getting shot and living, and now working with the mundane police. To be honest, he reads more like a mob boss than a warlock to Alec.

The high warlock has even less to say. Malcolm Fade is more hands-off in the LA downworld than Lorenzo is in New York. He's not the type to interfere without a good reason, and Lucifer Morningstar never gave him one. _He deals with mundanes,_ Fade says, _rarely with the Shadow world._ When Alec presses, asks if Lucifer Morningstar could help him, help Magnus, Fade only says _possibly._ It's enough.

"You can't be serious."

Izzy and Jace stare at him from across his desk, arms crossed.

"This isn't a discussion," Alec says.

"Fuck that," Jace says. "Yes it is. You're talking about going into a high-powered warlock's lair _alone._ You said it yourself, there's barely anything on this guy. Who knows what could happen?"

_Do you think I care what happens to me?_ Alec thinks but doesn't say. "That's not the point."

Izzy softens. She leans against his desk with a sigh. She looks tired, Alec thinks. She's been picking up a lot of his slack in the past few weeks, in addition to being weapons master and checking in with the forensics labs. He knows she's been flushing her own contacts, not that it's turned up anything.

"Alec, you know we want Magnus back as much as you do, but what good would you be to him if something goes wrong and you get hurt?" she asks.

Alec's fists clench. She's right, of course. They're both right to be concerned, but.

"I appreciate that," he says, "but I need you both here."

"Alec—" Jace starts, but Alec shakes his head.

"Jonathan's still out there. Clary needs you more than I do, and we both know it," he says to Jace before turning to Izzy. "And who else is gonna run the Institute while I'm gone?"

They both frown at him. He's right, they know he's right, but they're not happy about it at all.

Finally, Jace sighs. "Let us know if you need us, alright?"

Alec nods. "Of course."

And that's that.

He has Catarina portal him to the steps of the LA Institute, where Max and his dad are waiting to greet him. He hugs Max briefly, and nods at Robert.

"Do you have a location?" Alec asks.

"Nothing solid," Robert says. "You've seen the file. Anything else we have is based on rumors."

"He runs a nightclub downtown," Max says. "Lux. I can take you there."

Alec barely has time to wrap his head around the fact that his baby brother knows about nightclubs before the rest catches up to him.

"No," Alec says. "You're not coming. Just tell me the address, I can get there myself."

"You know better than to go without backup," Robert says.

Alec feels his jaw tense. "Do you honestly think any of your shadowhunters would walk into a warlock's lair for information to go save another warlock?"

Robert looks away.

"I would—"

"Max, _no._ "

"I'm trained, Alec!"

Robert sighs. "He's right. If you don't trust the shadowhunters here to have your back, you can at least trust your brother."

Max juts his chin out, all Lightwood defiance.

"Fine."

They make it to Lux just as the club is coming alive. They slip past the bouncer with a quick glamour only to drop it so Alec can shoulder his way through the crowd, Max close behind. It reminds him of Pandemonium, just with a little less strobe light and neon outfits.

"Alright," Alec murmurs. "You stay behind me, you do as I say, and you say nothing. Are we clear?"

Max nods, his back straightening.

"I'm looking for Lucifer Morningstar," Alec says to the bartender, shouting to be heard above the harsh thrum of the bassline.

The bartender eyes him, eyes Max, and then nods to the center of the club, where a man in a black suit holds court from the bench of a grand piano, a glass of something dark in his hand and a beautiful woman beside him. It's so familiar that Alec finds himself rubbing at his engagement ring. Alec swallows. Here goes.

"Are you Lucifer Morningstar?"

The man looks up from his companion, his gaze turning sharp as it takes in Alec's runes.

"Well hello," he purrs. "Are you one of Raziel's spawn? I wondered when you'd—" his eyes cut to Max, " _W_ _ho let a child into my nightclub?_ "

Max tenses at Alec's shoulder. Alec steps swiftly in front of him, blocking him from view.

"We're not here to party," Alec says.

"What are you here for then?"

"Are you Lucifer Morningstar?" Alec asks again. "Are you really the devil?"

The man inclines his glass as if to say, _at your service._ Beside him, the woman scoffs.

"I need to ask a favor." Alec looks at the woman, who looks for all intents and purposes, perfectly mundane, then back to Lucifer Morningstar, who may be the actual devil. "Maybe somewhere more private?"

"Nonsense!" he says cheerily. "I get to see what you do all day, detective, now you get to see what I do, hm?"

The woman — detective — narrows her eyes at Morningstar, then looks at Alec.

"If this is something illegal," she says, "you should know I'm with the LAPD. Detective Chloe Decker."

She offers her hand to shake, which Alec does. Morningstar grins, as if the whole exchange amuses him.

"No, nothing illegal."

"What do you want then?" Morningstar asks. He leans forward, locks eyes with Alec. "What is it you _truly desire?_ "

Alec blinks. Blinks again. "I—" He feels slow, somehow, the way he imagines a vampire's encanto would feel. "I just—"

Max touches his arm, grounds him, but not enough to shake the fog in his brain.

"I just want Magnus home."

And just as quickly as it came, the feeling is gone. Morningstar leans back against the piano and takes a sip of his drink. Max grips at his sleeve, but Alec shakes him off. He didn't even feel Morningstar's magic until the spell was cast, couldn't feel a trace of it now. He's fine, though, better even, for knowing that Morningstar is powerful.

"Magnus?" Detective Decker asks.

"My fiance."

Morningstar snorts. "Run off on you? Sorry, nothing I can do about that."

Anger flares bright in Alec's chest. As if Magnus would _ever._ As if Magnus had a _choice._ His fists clench.

"No," Alec says. He can hear the edge in his own voice. "He's been trapped in a hell dimension for the past two weeks and I need to get him out."

Detective Decker snorts. Morningstar sits up straighter, holding a hand up at her. His eyes are trained on Alec's face. Alec tips his head higher.

"Which hell dimension?"

"C'mon, Lucifer," Decker says, "you can't be serious." She turns to Alec, "Look, sir, have you reported your fiance missing? Do the police have any leads?"

Alec stops himself from rolling his eyes. _Mundanes,_ really.

"The police can't help with this," he says. "He's trapped in Edom. Can you help me?"

Morningstar stand abruptly, forcing Alec back.

"Perhaps you were right," he says. "We should have this conversation in private."

"Lucifer, what—"

"If you'll excuse us, detective!"

And then Morningstar is pushing Alec towards the stairs and up the elevator. Max's reaction is immediate, trailing quickly behind them until Morningstar stretches and arm in front of him and blocks his path.

"Just a man-to-man conversation," Morningstar says, head tipped down to look Max in the eye. "No need for angelspawn."

Morningstar is about as tall as Alec, but Max feels him looming in a way Alec never does. Max takes a small, unconscious step back. He glances quickly at Alec, who nods.

_"Alec,"_ Max hisses.

"It's fine," Alec says. "Wait for me here."

"Perfect," Morningstar says, flashing a quick grin. "The detective will keep him out of trouble, won't you, Detective?"

Morningstar throws a quick glance at Detective Decker, who is still by the piano, looking flabbergasted. She recovers enough to stride toward them and put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Sure," she says, slowly, "but we're gonna talk about this later, Lucifer."

Lucifer shoots her a winning smile and ushers Alec into the elevator. The doors close with a soft _thump,_ leaving Max and the detective both staring at it with concern.

Upstairs, Morningstar pours himself another glass of alcohol and leans against the bar.

"Tell me what happened."

All in all, it barely takes five minutes to give Morningstar the gist of the situation. He even pours Alec a drink.

"He's the last person who deserves to be in a hell dimension," Alec says, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. He hasn't cried about Magnus since it happened, and he's not about to start now. "Can you help me?"

Morningstar sighs. "Normally, I could just fly down there and grab him, but seeing as I've burnt my wings, I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not," Morningstar says. "I have very little pull in hell dimensions other than, well, true Hell, and I can't travel between them without my wings."

Alec sighs. He drinks the finger of whiskey in a single swallow, and it burns all the way down to his stomach.

"Thank you anyway," he says.

He takes the elevator down alone to a relieved Max, who's still standing by the elevator doors. They take a cab back to the Institute. Alec stays the night and portals to New York in the morning.

Back to square one.


End file.
